Club Penguin Fanon:Images and media policy
Anything related to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki may be uploaded via . However, anything irrelevant to content, or any image that does not involve Club Penguin Fanon Wiki (reaction images and the like) must be uploaded via Photobucket. Another thing, anything you upload here does not belong to you. People are free to edit your images as much as they please, however, anyone that wants to edit your image should tell you what changes they are going to make to it before uploading a newer version. Image Policy *Images must be related to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. All images that have been uploaded must be used in an article, otherwise it is considered spam and deleted. *Images that are unrelated to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki are allowed here, however, they must be uploaded via Photobucket and then linked here. This is to prevent spam. How to upload images from Photobucket to here The first thing you need to do is to create a Photobucket account, and fill out the forms. If you already have a photobucket account, you may sign in. Your Photobucket album should look like this. You can click on your username at the top right corner of the main page to look at your album; http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/PB1.png Click on the big green "Upload Images and Videos" button to upload what you desire; http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/PB2.png For this tutorial, I am going to upload one of my old desktop pictures. Naturally, the bigger the file means the more longer the upload is. Here is what the upload screen looks like; http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/PB3.png After your upload, you'll be taken to this screen. You can simply hit save, or you might want to add stuff into the little boxes. It's your choice. Personally, I just hit the save button; http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/PB4.png After you've saved the picture, you'll return back to your album. Move the cursor onto the picture you want to use, and a little box should pop up with 4 options; "Email and IM", "Direct Link", "HTML Code", and "IMG Code". Email and IM is used for sending the pictures to your friends via email or instant messangers, Direct Link is exactly what it says; a direct link to the picture. HTML Code is for sites that use HTML, and IMG Code is for forums. The box should look like this; http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/PB5.png To link pictures to the wiki, you want to use the "Direct Link" option. Copy/paste the URL in the Direct Link box, and then paste it on the page you desire; http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h302/Hawtdawgs/uguu.png This is how anything unrelated to the wiki gets shown here. Use Photobucket, don't use the upload button on the wiki if the image is totally unrelated, otherwise it will most likely be considered spam and deleted. Music Policy People usually add theme songs for characters into articles, however there are a few limitations; *Music files must be in .ogg format, and no less than 10 MB. If the music you wish to upload doesn't fit that criteria, it won't be uploaded. Alternatively, you can download Free MP3/WMA/OGG Converter if you want to convert .mp3 files on your desktop to .ogg *If music files are too big, you may upload them to Youtube and use . *If you upload a .ogg file, please use Template:Listen to put it onto an article page. Category:Policies